The Doctor meets The President
by Ehren Hatten
Summary: saw someone write fanfiction where the Doctor was pleased to meet the president. I had to correct this for myself.


There was the sound of a crunching, straining engine in the room as wind whirled around the president. The man looked up with as much dignity as he could for the cameras, but inside he was terrified and defiant. He wanted to appear defiant, so he put on as much of that face as he could. He had only heard stories of this man known as The Doctor. If he could get a hold of that box, which the Doctor had so conveniently planted right in his home, as well as the Doctor, then perhaps he could use them both for his own ends. After all, he was the savior of America. What right did that being have to deny him further proof of it?

Out stepped a tall man wearing a pinstriped suit and a very stern look on his young face. He eyed the darker man defiantly sticking his face up to look as well poised as he could for the flashing cameras and the video cameras recording the entire event. "Doctor," said the president, smiling just a bit. That look was anything but pleasant, and the Doctor didn't take it as such.

The Doctor smiled brilliantly and then held his hand out to the president. "Hello, there! I am the Doctor, as you well know, I think, and you have been doing a lot of things these days that have taken my attention. Well, you know that I'm always watching earth and it's always such a lovely place to be here… usually." He rambled on as he normally did; this caused the press to look a bit confused and then smile a bit at the strange man that had walked out of the blue box. The press made the Doctor uncomfortable, but he kept that winsome smile upon his face, grinning like a maniac.

"This is the Doctor, America," said the president, smiling brilliantly, though it never reached his cold eyes. "I'm as surprised as all of you, but..but then… um…" He stammered as he tried to think of what to say, but nothing came up.

"Right then, would you show me around? Give me the personal tour?" The Doctor grinned like a giddy child and seemed to bounce on his heels like one as well.

"Sure. Aah.. I'll just… come this way." The president then walked over and tried to put an arm around the Doctor, but the Doctor deftly moved out from under it before he could land. They walked in silence to the oval office where the Doctor would have no escape. Secret Service would be at every entrance and at the president's beck and call should he demand it of them to detain the alien.

The president eased into his seat and lost his smile. He was not in front of the cameras anymore and didn't care to appear as he normally did. He wasn't going to allow the alien to ruin anything he had already set up, much as he had heard about the Doctor. "What did you come to tell me?"

"Tell you?" asked the Doctor, eyeing him without that smile. In fact, there was a coldness that even the president couldn't match in the Doctor's eyes. His voice dropped as he eyed the man and made the president feel almost as small as a child in front of the old alien. "You know what it is you do to the people. You provoke, you twist words and you shame everyone into following you. You are little better than a child bullying his way around until he gets what he wants and what you want is more than even the world can bear. You are a poison and I am informing you that if you continue to be that poison I will be the one to stop you."

"And how will you do that?" the president asked coolly, glowering at the Doctor. "Kill me?"

"I don't need to kill," said the Doctor, a hard look in his sharp eyes. "I came as a warning, Mr. President," his gaze cooled again as he watched the man. A warning of what? Even the Doctor didn't want to think of it. One simply didn't play with timelines. What happened to America with that man in office simply happened.

"What do you take me for? I am the president. I was elected in a landslide by the people and there is nothing you can do about it," said the president, now starting to sound like a child.

"You are a tyrant," the Doctor said as he pinched his nose between his eyes. He looked as though he was developing a headache.

"You sound like those teabaggers." The president leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in front of him. "It's their loss that they can't take losing."

"A tyrant and a bully…. And a spoilt child." The Doctor continued to rub the area between his eyes, still looking as though speaking to the president gave him a headache.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! You didn't hear me?" The Doctor snapped up straight and put his hands into his pockets, smiling again as he wandered around the desk. "You are a despot. A tyrant. A bully. And you are a spoilt child demanding you get more and more until everyone else has nothing and you have everything. Isn't that what you wanted?" And then he stopped and put up a finger and shook his head. "No, no… I should know better. After all, I am the Doctor. I deal with messes for everyone, but you—OH YOU—you are the great savior of the earth, the one who will heal everything and then," he slammed his hands on the desk, "take it all away at gunpoint!"

The sound caused the secret service to pop in with guns held up. The president smiled at him. He had him. He got him angry and he had him. The Doctor straightened and eyed the man with little care toward the guns pointed at him. "I will stop you… what you want is a fight and you will get one, but it won't be from the very people you swore to protect. If it's a war you want, you won't have it."

"No one said anything about war," said the president calmly, "Only you."

"That's the problem with being a timelord. I know exactly what you plan and how others will sell it and how the world will see it and how the universe will remember it. I know it because I have seen the results and they are not pretty. However, humans are a very hard to defeat species and really don't need my interference…" His voice dropped again as he eyed the president, this time like the man was little more than a worm. "You are picking a fight with your own people and you know it. You want a civil war to happen so you can claim more and more power and crush them."

"Well, they do refer to me as being like Lincoln." The president smiled one of those cold, fake smiles again. "And he won over racists."

The Doctor shook his head. He didn't even know why he bothered. If he interfered, what would happen later? Would it screw up the timeline of the universe to rid one nation of a tyrant? He shook his head again and walked by the guards, shoving the guns out of his face as he made his way back to his TARDIS. "Don't let that man leave. I want that box and I want him. Lock them both up if you must," said the President, standing up. "I have plans."


End file.
